EXO LYRICS 2017
by 614.eris
Summary: EXO “THE WAR" album SONG LYRIC [ ROMAN , HANGUL , TRANS ]
1. KOKOBOP

_Hmm hmm_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _ginjangeun Down down bukkeureo malgo_

 _eojireoun mamsoge naega deureoga_

 _iksukan deut budeureopge nege beonjeo ga_

 _Ah woo goyohan bamiya_

 _Ah woo neol wihan bamiya_

 _chameul suga eopseo ppajeo ga Yeah yeah_

 _neoye momjjise nan chwihae ga Yeah yeah_

 _niga aldeon ppeonhan moseube nareul ijeo oneul_

 _sumgyeo dun bonneungi Shimmie up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _rideume onmomeul_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[Su/D.O] matgigo soricheo_

 _Oh oh oh urin Oh oh oh_

 _We going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _jogeumsshik Down down sujubeo malgo_

 _nuga mweoraedo neon shingyeong sseuji mareo_

 _jigeum idaero areumdapgiman hae_

 _meomchweo beoryeosseum hae Baby are you down_

 _Ah woo majimak bamiya_

 _Ah woo dulmane bamiya_

 _ginjanghaji malgo dagawa Yeah yeah_

 _ni modeun geol naege matgyeo bwa Yeah yeah_

 _jeomjeom pullyeo ganeun goppi_

 _deo naeryeonwa oneul_

 _nunchi boji malgo Shakin' up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _rideume onmomeul_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[Su/Chen] matgigo soricheo_

 _Oh oh oh urin Oh oh oh_

 _Break it down now_

 _We go down now_

 _Listen_

 _bameun gipeodo deo binnaneun neo_

 _neoye geu nunppichi da naege malhae_

 _gibun joeun bam neon weonhago isseo_

 _ara It's ok ije shijakae (Let's go)_

 _It's about to go go_

 _Down down baby_

 _rideume onmomeul_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[Baek/Chen] matgigo soricheo_

 _Oh oh oh urin Oh oh oh_

 _[Chen/Chan] Going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Down down baby_

 _gwitgae soksagyeo_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[Su/Baek] nae mameul bultaeweo_

 _Oh oh oh micheo Oh oh oh_

 _[Kai/All] Going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Hmm hmm_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _긴장은 Down down 부끄러 말고_

 _어지러운 맘속에 내가 들어가_

 _익숙한 듯 부드럽게 네게 번져 가_

 _Ah woo 고요한 밤이야_

 _Ah woo 널 위한 밤이야_

 _참을 수가 없어 빠져 가 Yeah yeah_

 _너의 몸짓에 난 취해 가 Yeah yeah_

 _니가 알던 뻔한 모습의 나를 잊어 오늘_

 _숨겨 둔 본능이 Shimmie up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _리듬에 온몸을_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[수/디] 맡기고 소리쳐_

 _Oh oh oh 우린 Oh oh oh_

 _We going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _조금씩 down down 수줍어 말고_

 _누가 뭐래도 넌 신경 쓰지 말어_

 _지금 이대로 아름답기만 해_

 _멈춰 버렸음 해 Baby are you down_

 _Ah woo 마지막 밤이야_

 _Ah woo 둘만의 밤이야_

 _긴장하지 말고 다가와 Yeah yeah_

 _니 모든 걸 내게 맡겨 봐 Yeah yeah_

 _점점 풀려 가는 고삐_

 _더 내려놔 오늘_

 _눈치 보지 말고 Shakin' up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _리듬에 온몸을_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[수/첸] 맡기고 소리쳐_

 _Oh oh oh 우린 Oh oh oh_

 _Break it down now_

 _We go down now_

 _Listen_

 _밤은 깊어도 더 빛나는 너_

 _너의 그 눈빛이 다 내게 말해_

 _기분 좋은 밤 넌 원하고 있어_

 _알아 It's ok 이제 시작해 (Let's go)_

 _It's about to go go_

 _Down down baby_

 _리듬에 온몸을_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[백/첸] 맡기고 소리쳐_

 _Oh oh oh 우린 Oh oh oh_

 _[첸/찬] Going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Down down baby_

 _귓가에 속삭여_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _[수/백] 내 맘을 불태워_

 _Oh oh oh 미쳐 Oh oh oh_

 _[카/All] Going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Hmm hmm_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _Don't be nervous, don't be shy_

 _I'm entering into your dizzy heart_

 _As if I'm familiar, I'll softly spread inside_

 _Ah woo it's a silent night_

 _Ah woo it's a night for you_

 _I can't hold back, I'm falling_

 _I'm drunk from your body_

 _Forget the typical me that you've known_

 _My hidden instincts shimmie up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _Trust your body_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _To the rhythm and shout_

 _Oh oh oh we are oh oh oh_

 _We going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Shimmie shimmie Ko Ko Bop I think I like it_

 _Little by little down down, don't be shy_

 _No matter what anyone says, don't listen_

 _Just be beautiful as you are right now_

 _I wish time would stop baby are you down_

 _Ah woo it's the last night_

 _Ah woo it's our night_

 _Don't be nervous and come_

 _Trust all of you with me_

 _The reins are loosening_

 _Just put it down today_

 _Don't be cautious, shakin' up_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _Trust your body_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _To the rhythm and shout_

 _Oh oh oh we are oh oh oh_

 _Break it down now_

 _We go down now_

 _Listen_

 _You shine more as the night deepens_

 _Your eyes tell me everything_

 _On this nice night, I want you_

 _I know, it's ok, let's start now_

 _It's about to go go_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _Trust your body_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _To the rhythm and shout_

 _Oh oh oh we are oh oh oh_

 _Going Ko Ko Bop_

 _Down down baby_

 _Whisper in my ear_

 _It goes down down baby_

 _Set my heart on fire_

 _Oh oh oh crazy oh oh oh_

 _Going Ko Ko Bop_


	2. The Eve

_ttokbaro bwa What's the situation_

 _danghwanghan neoye shiseon neomeo_

 _kkeunnae muneojineun seongbyeok_

 _chacheum balga oneun saebyeok Yeah uh_

 _kkeudeopshi ieojigo isseo_

 _mudin kallal kkeute jalla naeji motae_

 _gesok banbokdweneun munje Yeah_

 _micheo pulji motan sukje_

 _nopeun byeok ape seureojideon_

 _jakko yakan baram soriga_

 _dwieongkyeo pokpungcheoreom_

 _morachineun soril deureo bwa_

 _kkaego buditcheoya hae_

 _uril bol su ittorok_

 _keuge soricheoya hae_

 _meolli beonjeo gadorok Oh_

 _yeorin bitteuri beonjeo ga_

 _gin eodumeul da moranaen sungan_

 _dashi kkaeeonaya hae Uh_

 _saeroweojin achime Oh_

 _omanhan shiseondeullo nal bwa_

 _imi dareun chulbalseon wie anja_

 _kkamadeukan geori Yeah_

 _dachi aneul tteutan wechim_

 _jitbalpin chaero jaranadeon_

 _ganjeolhan sumaneun kkumdeuri_

 _boran deut damjang neomeo_

 _piweo naen punggyeongeul barabwa_

 _kkaego buditcheoya hae_

 _uril bol su ittorok_

 _keuge soricheoya hae_

 _meolli beonjeo gadorok Ah_

 _yeorin bitteuri beonjeo ga_

 _gin eodumeul da moranaen sungan_

 _dashi kkaeeonaya hae_

 _(dashi kkaeeonaya hae)_

 _saeroweojin achime Ah_

 _waegokdweneun jinshil gareucheojin geojit_

 _byeonhwaye moksori padoga ireo_

 _jeonbu jibeosamkil badareul mandeun geon It's you_

 _kkaego buditcheoya hae_

 _[Su/D.O] uril bol su ittorok_

 _keuge soricheoya hae_

 _(keuge soricheoya hae)_

 _meolli beonjeo gadorok Oh_

 _(meolli beonjeo gadorok)_

 _yeorin bitteuri beonjeo ga_

 _gin eodumeul da moranaen sungan_

 _dashi kkaeeonaya hae_

 _[D.O/Kai] saeroweojin achime_

 _똑바로 봐 What's the situation_

 _당황한 너의 시선 너머_

 _끝내 무너지는 성벽_

 _차츰 밝아 오는 새벽 Yeah uh_

 _끝없이 이어지고 있어_

 _무딘 칼날 끝에 잘라 내지 못해_

 _계속 반복되는 문제 Yeah_

 _미처 풀지 못한 숙제_

 _높은 벽 앞에 스러지던_

 _작고 약한 바람 소리가_

 _뒤엉켜 폭풍처럼_

 _몰아치는 소릴 들어 봐_

 _깨고 부딪쳐야 해_

 _우릴 볼 수 있도록_

 _크게 소리쳐야 해_

 _멀리 번져 가도록 Oh_

 _여린 빛들이 번져 가_

 _긴 어둠을 다 몰아낸 순간_

 _다시 깨어나야 해 Uh_

 _새로워진 아침에 Oh_

 _오만한 시선들로 날 봐_

 _이미 다른 출발선 위에 앉아_

 _까마득한 거리 Yeah_

 _닿지 않을 듯한 외침_

 _짓밟힌 채로 자라나던_

 _간절한 수많은 꿈들이_

 _보란 듯 담장 너머_

 _피워 낸 풍경을 바라봐_

 _깨고 부딪쳐야 해_

 _우릴 볼 수 있도록_

 _크게 소리쳐야 해_

 _멀리 번져 가도록 Ah_

 _여린 빛들이 번져 가_

 _긴 어둠을 다 몰아낸 순간_

 _다시 깨어나야 해_

 _(다시 깨어나야 해)_

 _새로워진 아침에 Ah_

 _왜곡되는 진실 가르쳐진 거짓_

 _변화의 목소리 파도가 일어_

 _전부 집어삼킬 바다를 만든 건 It's you_

 _깨고 부딪쳐야 해_

 _[수/디] 우릴 볼 수 있도록_

 _크게 소리쳐야 해_

 _(크게 소리쳐야 해)_

 _멀리 번져 가도록 Oh_

 _(멀리 번져 가도록)_

 _여린 빛들이 번져 가_

 _긴 어둠을 다 몰아낸 순간_

 _다시 깨어나야 해_

 _[디/카] 새로워진 아침에_

 _Look at me, what's the situation_

 _Past your flustered face_

 _I see the walls crumbling down_

 _And gradually, dawn is coming, yeah uh_

 _It's connecting endlessly_

 _Can't cut it off with this dull blade_

 _So the problem keeps repeating, yeah_

 _Like homework that can't be solved_

 _Fallen in front of a high wall_

 _The small and weak sound of the wind_

 _Fallen in front of a high wall_

 _The small and weak sound of the wind_

 _We must break it apart and clash against it_

 _So we can see ourselves_

 _We must shout out loud_

 _So it spreads wide and far, oh_

 _The moment soft lights spread out_

 _And chase away the darkness_

 _We must wake up again, uh_

 _To the new morning, oh_

 _They look at me with arrogance_

 _Already sitting at a different start line_

 _The distance is far, yeah_

 _As if our shouts won't be heard_

 _Countless and earnest dreams_

 _That grew as they were trampled_

 _Blossomed over the wall, confidently_

 _Look at that scene_

 _We must break it apart and clash against it_

 _So we can see ourselves_

 _We must shout out loud_

 _So it spreads wide and far, ah_

 _The moment soft lights spread out_

 _And chase away the darkness_

 _We must wake up again_

 _(We must wake up again)_

 _To the new morning, ah_

 _Distorted truths, the lies that were taught_

 _A voice of change, a wave is rising_

 _The one to create an ocean that will swallow it all, it's you_

 _We must break it apart and clash against it_

 _[Su/D.O] So we can see ourselves_

 _We must shout out loud_

 _(We must shout out loud)_

 _So it spreads wide and far, oh_

 _(So it spreads wide and far)_

 _The moment soft lights spread out_

 _And chase away the darkness_

 _We must wake up again_

 _[D.O/Kai] To the new morning_


	3. Touch It

_Yeah yeah yeah uh_

 _eotteon maldo neoreul daeshinal su eomneungeol_

 _piryo eopseulkkeol pyohyeonhal su eomneungeol_

 _ttan geon piryo eopseo geujeo neoman isseumyeon_

 _dareun eotteon geotto geurae neoman isseumyeon_

 _ajjilhan neoye shilluet_

 _neon geurimjamajeo areumdaweo_

 _nal michige mandeuneun_

 _jeo jageun haengdongkkaji da_

 _saljjak meoril sseureo ollin_

 _jeo Sexy-han sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _ni sonjjit sonjjit_

 _nege kkeullin mameul deulkin_

 _gireul ireun sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _nae sonjjit sonjjit_

 _Ay and she goes like_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay all the girls go_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Uh niga nae ape jigeum wanjeon_

 _Feeling good now (Feeling good now)_

 _Yeah I'm feeling good now_

 _geunde meorissogeun Boom museun mareul hakka_

 _What what meorissogeun Black out uh_

 _sangsangnyeogeul ilkkaeweo_

 _subaek gaji moseube neoreul geuryeo_

 _jageun momjjishi jeonbu ni moksori gata_

 _saljjak meoril sseureo ollin_

 _jeo Sexy-han sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _ni sonjjit sonjjit (joshimseure kkeullin)_

 _nege kkeullin mameul deulkin (Oh woo)_

 _gireul ireun sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _nae sonjjit sonjjit_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay han moksoriro Feel me_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Yo yo) Sing it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _iyuga mweo geuri_

 _daedanhal piryon eopjana_

 _sasohan ni sonjjit hanarodo_

 _nareul jwigo heundeuljana_

 _(heundeureo nwa Babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _naegen neoman isseumyeon dwae_

 _(geuge daya Babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _nae yeopeman isseumyeon dwae (Ah)_

 _huhwehago shipjin anchana_

 _I can't help myself_

 _gwaenhi deomdeomhan cheok_

 _anin tireul nae bwado_

 _jakku nado mollae ppajeo neoege_

 _jeomjeom neodo mollae neoye du nuni_

 _nareul hyanghae inneun geol_

 _moreuneun jul aranni Yeah_

 _(Tell me if you want me)_

 _saljjak meoril sseureo ollin (Oh yeah)_

 _jeo Sexy-han sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _ni sonjjit sonjjit_

 _nege kkeullin mameul deulkin_

 _gireul ireun sonjjit sonjjit Baby_

 _nae sonjjit sonjjit_

 _Sing it, sing it baby_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Ay) C'mon c'mon do it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _nawa hamkkehae_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(hayan sonkkeuchi)_

 _Oh nareul yuhokae nael tteushi_

 _tto ttaeron mushimhadan deushi_

 _(Oh) ni sonjjit sonjjit naege_

 _nal ajjirajjilhage_

 _(jom deo neoreul boyeo jweo)_

 _Oh neoreul jinacheo gal tteushi_

 _(Watch it baby)_

 _eojjeomyeon dagaganeun deushi_

 _(Watch it baby woo)_

 _nan sonjjit sonjjit nege_

 _neon meomchinmeomchit_

 _Yeah yeah yeah uh_

 _어떤 말도 너를 대신할 수 없는걸_

 _필요 없을걸 표현할 수 없는걸_

 _딴 건 필요 없어 그저 너만 있으면_

 _다른 어떤 것도 그래 너만 있으면_

 _아찔한 너의 실루엣_

 _넌 그림자마저 아름다워_

 _날 미치게 만드는_

 _저 작은 행동까지 다_

 _살짝 머릴 쓸어 올린_

 _저 Sexy한 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _니 손짓 손짓_

 _네게 끌린 맘을 들킨_

 _길을 잃은 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _내 손짓 손짓_

 _Ay and she goes like_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay all the girls go_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Uh 니가 내 앞에 지금 완전_

 _Feeling good now (Feeling good now)_

 _Yeah I'm feeling good now_

 _근데 머릿속은 Boom 무슨 말을 할까_

 _What what 머릿속은 Black out uh_

 _상상력을 일깨워_

 _수백 가지 모습의 너를 그려_

 _작은 몸짓이 전부 니 목소리 같아_

 _살짝 머릴 쓸어 올린_

 _저 Sexy한 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _니 손짓 손짓 (조심스레 끌린)_

 _네게 끌린 맘을 들킨 (Oh woo)_

 _길을 잃은 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _내 손짓 손짓_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay 한 목소리로 Feel me_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Yo yo) Sing it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _이유가 뭐 그리_

 _대단할 필욘 없잖아_

 _사소한 니 손짓 하나로도_

 _나를 쥐고 흔들잖아_

 _(흔들어 놔 Babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _내겐 너만 있으면 돼_

 _(그게 다야 Babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _내 옆에만 있으면 돼 (Ah)_

 _후회하고 싶진 않잖아_

 _I can't help myself_

 _괜히 덤덤한 척_

 _아닌 티를 내 봐도_

 _자꾸 나도 몰래 빠져 너에게_

 _점점 너도 몰래 너의 두 눈이_

 _나를 향해 있는 걸_

 _모르는 줄 알았니 Yeah_

 _(Tell me if you want me)_

 _살짝 머릴 쓸어 올린 (Oh yeah)_

 _저 Sexy한 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _니 손짓 손짓_

 _네게 끌린 맘을 들킨_

 _길을 잃은 손짓 손짓 Baby_

 _내 손짓 손짓_

 _Sing it, sing it baby_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Ay) C'mon c'mon do it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _나와 함께해_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(하얀 손끝이)_

 _Oh 나를 유혹해 낼 듯이_

 _또 때론 무심하단 듯이_

 _(Oh) 니 손짓 손짓 내게_

 _날 아찔아찔하게_

 _(좀 더 너를 보여 줘)_

 _Oh 너를 지나쳐 갈 듯이_

 _(Watch it baby)_

 _어쩌면 다가가는 듯이_

 _(Watch it baby woo)_

 _난 손짓 손짓 네게_

 _넌 멈칫멈칫_

 _Yeah yeah yeah uh_

 _No word can replace you_

 _No need, no word can express you_

 _Don't need anything else, just need you_

 _Nothing else, yes, only you_

 _Your breathtaking silhouette_

 _You're as beautiful as a painting_

 _Even your smallest movements_

 _That drive me crazy_

 _When you softly brush back your hair_

 _Your sexy hand gesture, baby_

 _Your hand gesture_

 _It's obvious I want you_

 _Lost, hand gesture, baby_

 _My hand gesture_

 _Ay and she goes like_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay all the girls go_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You're in front of me right now_

 _Feeling good now (Feeling good now)_

 _Yeah I'm feeling good now_

 _My head goes boom, what should I say?_

 _What what, my head isBlack out uh_

 _You drive up my imagination_

 _Drawing out hundreds of images of you_

 _All your small movements are like your voice_

 _When you softly brush back your hair_

 _Your sexy hand gesture, baby_

 _Your hand gesture_

 _It's obvious I want you_

 _Lost, hand gesture, baby_

 _My hand gesture_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Ay with one voice, feel me_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _All my ladies say yeah_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Yo yo) Sing it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _No need to have_

 _A great reason_

 _Even with your little hand gesture_

 _You squeeze and shake me_

 _(Shake me babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _I only need you_

 _(That's all babe)_

 _Oh you got what I want (Ay ay)_

 _I only need you by my side_

 _I don't wanna regret it_

 _I can't help myself_

 _I try to act indifferent_

 _Try not to make it obvious_

 _But without knowing, I'm falling for you_

 _Without knowing, your two eyes_

 _Are looking toward me_

 _Did you think I wouldn't notice?_

 _(Tell me if you want me)_

 _When you softly brush back your hair_

 _Your sexy hand gesture, baby_

 _Your hand gesture_

 _It's obvious I want you_

 _Lost, hand gesture, baby_

 _My hand gesture_

 _Sing it, sing it baby_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Ay) C'mon c'mon do it again_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _Be with me_

 _Nana nana nanana_

 _(Your white hands)_

 _Sometimes tempt me_

 _Sometimes act indifferent_

 _(Oh) Your hand gestures_

 _Takes my breath away_

 _(Takes my breath away)_

 _Oh as if I'll pass you by_

 _(Watch it baby)_

 _As if I'll approach you_

 _(Watch it baby woo)_

 _My hand gestures_

 _Make you stop_


	4. Forever

_You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _idaero uri yeongweonhaja Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Girl you know you got me up_

 _nan mideo micheo ttwineun Heart_

 _geugeon naye deom_

 _Yeah eodil banghwanghaesseo_

 _chajanaen pinbol_

 _Make me feel so geu mueotto_

 _neowan bigyo motal kkeorago_

 _i uju geu kkeuteun mollado_

 _shingihan iriya niga neukkyeojeo_

 _No matter where you are_

 _'Cause you_

 _You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _nan sesange neo hanamyeon dwae Forever_

 _nege dallyeoga eodumeul ttulko_

 _michin geu jiljjuro neol aneulkke_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _sarajiji ma ige kkeuchinde_

 _dashineun ireon sarang eomneungeol_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _geu nunppitgwa mal modeun geot da Forever_

 _Forever_

 _saebyeogi uril chajaomyeon_

 _nae onmomeuro neol ttaseuhi deopeo julkke_

 _neodo nal ana jweo_

 _taeyangi tteoollado niga eopshi nan chupda_

 _(No matter where you are)_

 _biga onmomeul jeoksheodo mogi malla malla_

 _nege dallyeoga eodumeul ttulko_

 _michin geu jiljjuro neol aneulkke_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _sarajiji ma ige kkeuchinde_

 _dashineun ireon sarang eomneungeol_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _geu nunppitgwa mal modeun geot da Forever_

 _naman bol su itge hae jweo_

 _nugudo sondael su eopge nae pumeseo_

 _ankke hae jweo_

 _idaero yeongweonhaja Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Yo, nice skirt nareul mireo ollin Mound_

 _Pitcher go, she the baddest one around the town_

 _Put it work neon metalcheoreom bichi na_

 _waenji geunyeo ap nan hangsang pisangjeok_

 _She get it all geunyeon i bame Celeb_

 _Hit me and we going hard_

 _ja Official nae kkeora tteodeureo dae_

 _shipeoreon saege nalkkeot_

 _Hold up gajin jeonbu deonjeo beoryeo_

 _neoya nameun georagon_

 _kkeutkkaji ga boja Rock and roller_

 _gateun unmyeong oraejeone deonjin Quarter_

 _danji niga nareul umjigin Controller_

 _Feel our soul nan yeongweonhi nege dallyeoga_

 _nege dallyeoga eodumeul ttulko (Oh yeah yeah)_

 _michin geu jiljjuro neol aneulkke (aneulkke)_

 _Let's make it forever, ever (Forever oh)_

 _sarajiji ma ige kkeuchinde (ige kkeuchinde)_

 _dashineun ireon sarang eomneungeol_

 _(dashineun ireon sarang eopseo)_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _geu nunppitgwa mal modeun geot da Forever_

 _You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _이대로 우리 영원하자 Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Girl you know you got me up_

 _난 믿어 미쳐 뛰는 Heart_

 _그건 나의 덤_

 _Yeah 어딜 방황했어_

 _찾아낸 핀볼_

 _Make me feel so 그 무엇도_

 _너완 비교 못할 거라고_

 _이 우주 그 끝은 몰라도_

 _신기한 일이야 니가 느껴져_

 _No matter where you are_

 _'Cause you_

 _You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _난 세상에 너 하나면 돼 Forever_

 _네게 달려가 어둠을 뚫고_

 _미친 그 질주로 널 안을게_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _사라지지 마 이게 끝인데_

 _다시는 이런 사랑 없는걸_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _그 눈빛과 말 모든 것 다 Forever_

 _Forever_

 _새벽이 우릴 찾아오면_

 _내 온몸으로 널 따스히 덮어 줄게_

 _너도 날 안아 줘_

 _태양이 떠올라도 니가 없이 난 춥다_

 _(No matter where you are)_

 _비가 온몸을 적셔도 목이 말라 말라_

 _네게 달려가 어둠을 뚫고_

 _미친 그 질주로 널 안을게_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _사라지지 마 이게 끝인데_

 _다시는 이런 사랑 없는걸_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _그 눈빛과 말 모든 것 다 Forever_

 _나만 볼 수 있게 해 줘_

 _누구도 손댈 수 없게 내 품에서_

 _안게 해 줘_

 _이대로 영원하자 Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Yo, nice skirt 나를 밀어 올린 Mound_

 _Pitcher go, she the baddest one around the town_

 _Put it work 넌 메탈처럼 빛이 나_

 _왠지 그녀 앞 난 항상 피상적_

 _She get it all 그년 이 밤의 Celeb_

 _Hit me and we going hard_

 _자 Official 내 거라 떠들어 대_

 _시퍼런 색의 날것_

 _Hold up 가진 전부 던져 버려_

 _너야 남은 거라곤_

 _끝까지 가 보자 Rock and roller_

 _같은 운명 오래전에 던진 Quarter_

 _단지 니가 나를 움직인 Controller_

 _Feel our soul 난 영원히 네게 달려가_

 _네게 달려가 어둠을 뚫고 (Oh yeah yeah)_

 _미친 그 질주로 널 안을게 (안을게)_

 _Let's make it forever, ever (Forever oh)_

 _사라지지 마 이게 끝인데 (이게 끝인데)_

 _다시는 이런 사랑 없는 걸_

 _(다시는 이런 사랑 없어)_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _그 눈빛과 말 모든 것 다 Forever_

 _You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _Just like this, let's be forever, forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Girl you know you got me up_

 _Believe me, my heart is racing like crazy_

 _That's all mine_

 _Yeah, I was wandering and_

 _Found the pin ball_

 _Make me feel so, nothing can_

 _Compare with how you make me feel_

 _Even if we can't find the edge of this universe_

 _It's strange, because I can feel you_

 _No matter where you are_

 _'Cause you_

 _You could be my only star_

 _You could be the moonlight_

 _You're all I need in my world forever_

 _I run to you, through the darkness_

 _I'll hold you close to me through this crazy race_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _Don't disappear, this is the end for me_

 _We'll never find a love like this again_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _Your gaze, words, and everything forever_

 _Forever_

 _When the morning finds us_

 _I'll cover you warmly with my whole body_

 _Hold me close to you, too_

 _Even if the sun rises, without you I'm cold_

 _(No matter where you are)_

 _Even if I'm soaked in rain, I'm thirsty thirsty_

 _I run to you, through the darkness_

 _I'll hold you close to me through this crazy race_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _Don't disappear, this is the end for me_

 _We'll never find a love like this again_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _Your gaze, words, and everything forever_

 _Only let me see you_

 _Come into my arms so nobody can touch you_

 _Let me hold you_

 _Just like this, let's be forever, forever_

 _Forever_

 _Forever_

 _Yo, nice skirt You push me up to the mound_

 _Pitcher go, she's the baddest one around the town_

 _Put it to work, you shine like metal_

 _In front of her, I can't help but be shallow_

 _She gets it all, she's tonight's top celeb_

 _Hit me and we're going hard_

 _Now it's official, let everyone know you're mine_

 _Something completely raw_

 _Hold up, I let go of it all_

 _You're all I have left_

 _Let's take this to the end, rock and roller_

 _We have the same fate, the quarter's already been tossed_

 _You're the controller that moves me_

 _Feel our soul, forever, I'll run to you_

 _I run to you, through the darkness_

 _I'll hold you close to me through this crazy race_

 _Let's make it forever, ever_

 _Don't disappear, this is the end for me_

 _We'll never find a love like this again_

 _(Never find a love like this again)_

 _Don't break my soul_

 _Your gaze, words, and everything forever_


	5. Diamond

_deo gipi taoreun Fire meomchul jjul moreugo_

 _onmome tteugeoun yeolgi shiganeul gyeondigo_

 _dashi taeeonaneun neukkim nunbushige Shining_

 _modu soneul ppeodeo_

 _ojiman boyeo julkke negeman Oh_

 _gachireul jae gachireul jae_

 _deo hwakshilhan Chance_

 _eodil bigyohae (Uh huh)_

 _nal gamdang motae_

 _Blow up (Blow up) jigeum ni nunape_

 _We glow up (Glow up) moduga nal weonhae_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _urin binnaji du nuni meoreojige We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _pihal saenggageun eopseo (No no)_

 _budichigo kkaejilsurok_

 _tumyeonghame bicheul deohae_

 _nal wanseonghae naganeungeol_

 _deoeopshi hwaryeohaejin nae moseubeun ije_

 _yeongweontorok neoye gyeoteseo_

 _byeonchi aneul kkeorago Oh_

 _wanseonghae nae (wanseonghae nae)_

 _deo wanbyeokage (deo wanbyeokage)_

 _da bangshimhan sae_

 _nan sangshigeul kkae_

 _Blow up (Blow up) jigeum ni nunape_

 _We glow up (Glow up) jinjjareul garyeonae_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _urin binnaji du nuni meoreojige We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Oh weonhandamyeon baby (weonhandamyeon)_

 _Baby nan neol wihae seuseuro jeungmyeonghae_

 _nae gachin yeongweonhae nae jaril chajeungeol_

 _(chajeungeol)_

 _Shine on, shine on nae jaril chajeungeol (chajeungeol)_

 _Shine on, shine on geu bicheun Only one_

 _(Shine on)_

 _Shine on, shine on, shine on_

 _wanseonghae nae (wanseonghae nae)_

 _deo wanbyeokage (deo wanbyeokage)_

 _da bangshimhan sae_

 _nan sangshigeul kkae_

 _Blow up (Blow up) jigeum ni nunape_

 _We glow up (Glow up) moduga nal weonhae_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _urin binnaji du nuni meoreojige We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' (Like a what)_

 _just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' (Like a what)_

 _you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _더 깊이 타오른 Fire 멈출 줄 모르고_

 _온몸에 뜨거운 열기 시간을 견디고_

 _다시 태어나는 느낌 눈부시게 Shining_

 _모두 손을 뻗어_

 _오지만 보여 줄게 네게만 Oh_

 _가치를 재 가치를 재_

 _더 확실한 Chance_

 _어딜 비교해 (Uh huh)_

 _날 감당 못해_

 _Blow up (Blow up) 지금 니 눈앞에_

 _We glow up (Glow up) 모두가 날 원해_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _우린 빛나지 두 눈이 멀어지게 We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _피할 생각은 없어 (No no)_

 _부딪히고 깨질수록_

 _투명함에 빛을 더해_

 _날 완성해 나가는걸_

 _더없이 화려해진 내 모습은 이제_

 _영원토록 너의 곁에서_

 _변치 않을 거라고 Oh_

 _완성해 내 (완성해 내)_

 _더 완벽하게 (더 완벽하게)_

 _다 방심한 새_

 _난 상식을 깨_

 _Blow up (Blow up) 지금 니 눈앞에_

 _We glow up (Glow up) 진짜를 가려내_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _우린 빛나지 두 눈이 멀어지게 We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Oh 원한다면 baby (원한다면)_

 _Baby 난 널 위해 스스로 증명해_

 _내 가친 영원해 내 자릴 찾은걸_

 _(찾은걸)_

 _Shine on, shine on 내 자릴 찾은걸 (찾은걸)_

 _Shine on, shine on 그 빛은 Only one_

 _(Shine on)_

 _Shine on, shine on, shine on_

 _완성해 내 (완성해 내)_

 _더 완벽하게 (더 완벽하게)_

 _다 방심한 새_

 _난 상식을 깨_

 _Blow up (Blow up) 지금 니 눈앞에_

 _We glow up (Glow up) 모두가 날 원해_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _우린 빛나지 두 눈이 멀어지게 We be_

 _Shinin' shinin' (Like a what)_

 _just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' (Like a what)_

 _you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _A deeper burning fire, doesn't know how to stop_

 _Heat spreading all over, enduring the test of time_

 _Feels like I'm born again, dazzling and shining_

 _Everyone holds their hand out_

 _but I'll only show you, oh_

 _Measure the worth, measure the worth_

 _It's a clearer chance_

 _How dare you compare me (Uh huh)_

 _You can't handle me_

 _Blow up (Blow up) Right in front of you_

 _We glow up (Glow up) Everyone wants me_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _We shine so much that we are blinding, we be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _I'm not gonna avoid it (No no)_

 _the more I clash and break_

 _The clarity grows,_

 _I become more complete_

 _I can't get any more flashy_

 _Now forever, I'll stay by your side_

 _Never changing, oh_

 _I'm complete (I'm complete)_

 _Even more perfectly (Even more perfectly)_

 _Once they put their guards down_

 _I'll break down common sense_

 _Blow up (Blow up) Right in front of you_

 _We glow up (Glow up) The realness comes out_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _We shine so much that we are blinding, we be_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Oh if you want baby (If you want)_

 _Baby, I'll self authenticate myself for you_

 _My value is forever I'm finding my place_

 _(I'm finding)_

 _Shine on, shine on I'm finding my place (I'm finding)_

 _Shine on, shine on that light is only one_

 _(Shine on)_

 _Shine on, shine on, shine on_

 _I'm complete (I'm complete)_

 _Even more perfectly (Even more perfectly)_

 _Once they put their guards down_

 _I'll break down common sense_

 _Blow up (Blow up) Right in front of you_

 _We glow up (Glow up) Everyone wants me_

 _We drive 'em crazy crazy_

 _We do it daily daily_

 _We shine so much that we are blinding, we be_

 _Shinin' shinin' (Like a what)_

 _just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' (Like a what)_

 _you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_

 _Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond_

 _Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond_


	6. Chill

_Tonight iyureul moreuge_

 _gibuni isanghae Oh no_

 _sungan himihan bulppiche_

 _natanan shilluet_

 _gudeo beoryeo momi_

 _nan jigeumi animyeon jeolttae_

 _neol beoseonal suga eopseul_

 _kkeonman gateun neukkim Yeah_

 _on himeul dahaeseo darana bwado_

 _an dwae What I do do do do do_

 _areumdaweo geuraeseo duryeoweo_

 _gipeun hamjeong nareul boneun neo_

 _naneun imi du bari mukkin chaero_

 _tto neoyegero_

 _neol bomyeon neol bomyeon (neol bomyeon)_

 _neol bomyeon jakku_

 _gapjagi ossak soreumi doda_

 _nan sarangboda jom deo_

 _hweolsshin wiheomhan geol neukkyeo_

 _Yeah nae ape dakcheool_

 _amu pyojeongi eomneun eolgulgwa_

 _geu ai gateun useum sai_

 _ajjilhan geu ondo cha gamhi naega neol_

 _da gamdanghal su isseulkka_

 _areumdaweo geuraeseo duryeoweo_

 _gipeun hamjeong nareul boneun neo_

 _naneun imi du bari mukkin chaero_

 _tto neoyegero_

 _neol bomyeon neol bomyeon (neol bomyeon)_

 _neol bomyeon (neol bomyeon) jakku_

 _Yeah gapjagi ossak soreumi doda_

 _Yeah eodumi jiteulsurok joa_

 _da natana Show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya show ya_

 _Baby baby baby baby_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Yeah geureon pyojeongeuro utji ma_

 _neol bomyeon naye meorissogeul_

 _ikin deushi jakku doda soreumi_

 _chagaun mallo neoreul mireodo_

 _milliji ana gesok neol weonhae nae maeumi_

 _Ay imi jungdokdwen deushi_

 _gesokaeseo pagodeureo_

 _machi mirocheoreom chulguga eopji_

 _eokjiro bandaero dalliryeo haedo_

 _geolguk neoyegero ga_

 _You hovering over my head like blanche_

 _machi hollideut seuchineun neoye sonkkil_

 _jogeum wiheomhae wiheomhan geol arado_

 _na ppajeonaol su eopseo Caffeine-gachi_

 _ijen badadeuryeo malhaneun deutan_

 _nunppit momjjit maltu moksori da_

 _heeo naol su eopji jeongshineul charimyeon_

 _ttodashi ni yeopeseo neoreul bureujijeo_

 _areumdaweo geuraeseo duryeoweo_

 _gipeun hamjeong nareul boneun neo_

 _naneun imi du bari mukkin chaero_

 _tto neoyegero_

 _Tonight 이유를 모르게_

 _기분이 이상해 Oh no_

 _순간 희미한 불빛에_

 _나타난 실루엣_

 _굳어 버려 몸이_

 _난 지금이 아니면 절대_

 _널 벗어날 수가 없을_

 _것만 같은 느낌 Yeah_

 _온 힘을 다해서 달아나 봐도_

 _안 돼 What I do do do do do_

 _아름다워 그래서 두려워_

 _깊은 함정 나를 보는 너_

 _나는 이미 두 발이 묶인 채로_

 _또 너에게로_

 _널 보면 널 보면 (널 보면)_

 _널 보면 자꾸_

 _갑자기 오싹 소름이 돋아_

 _난 사랑보다 좀 더_

 _훨씬 위험한 걸 느껴_

 _Yeah 내 앞에 닥쳐올_

 _아무 표정이 없는 얼굴과_

 _그 아이 같은 웃음 사이_

 _아찔한 그 온도 차 감히 내가 널_

 _다 감당할 수 있을까_

 _아름다워 그래서 두려워_

 _깊은 함정 나를 보는 너_

 _나는 이미 두 발이 묶인 채로_

 _또 너에게로_

 _널 보면 널 보면 (널 보면)_

 _널 보면 (널 보면) 자꾸_

 _Yeah 갑자기 오싹 소름이 돋아_

 _Yeah 어둠이 짙을수록 좋아_

 _다 나타나 Show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya show ya_

 _Baby baby baby baby_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Yeah 그런 표정으로 웃지 마_

 _널 보면 나의 머릿속을_

 _읽힌 듯이 자꾸 돋아 소름이_

 _차가운 말로 너를 밀어도_

 _밀리지 않아 계속 널 원해 내 마음이_

 _Ay 이미 중독된 듯이_

 _계속해서 파고들어_

 _마치 미로처럼 출구가 없지_

 _억지로 반대로 달리려 해도_

 _결국 너에게로 가_

 _You hovering over my head like blanche_

 _마치 홀리듯 스치는 너의 손길_

 _조금 위험해 위험한 걸 알아도_

 _나 빠져나올 수 없어 Caffeine같이_

 _이젠 받아들여 말하는 듯한_

 _눈빛 몸짓 말투 목소리 다_

 _헤어 나올 수 없지 정신을 차리면_

 _또다시 니 옆에서 너를 부르짖어_

 _아름다워 그래서 두려워_

 _깊은 함정 나를 보는 너_

 _나는 이미 두 발이 묶인 채로_

 _또 너에게로_

 _Tonight, for no reason_

 _I feel strange, oh no_

 _In the faint light_

 _A silhouette appears_

 _Then my body hardens_

 _If not now_

 _I can't ever escape from you_

 _I try running away_

 _With all my strength_

 _But I can't, wat I do do do do do_

 _You're beautiful that's why I'm afraid_

 _A deep trap, you're looking at me_

 _I'm already tied up_

 _And going to you_

 _When I see you, when I see you_

 _When I see you_

 _I keep getting chills_

 _I'm feeling something way more_

 _Dangerous than love_

 _Coming right at me_

 _Your face is something between_

 _Expressionless and a child's smile_

 _That risky difference of temperature_

 _Will I be able to handle you?_

 _You're beautiful that's why I'm afraid_

 _A deep trap, you're looking at me_

 _I'm already tied up_

 _And going to you_

 _When I see you, when I see you_

 _When I see you_

 _I keep getting chills_

 _I like darkness, the thicker it gets_

 _It shows all, show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya show ya_

 _Baby baby baby baby_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Show ya show ya_

 _Yeah don't smile like that_

 _When I see you, feels like_

 _You're reading my mind, I get chills_

 _I try pushing you away with cold words_

 _But my heart keeps wanting you_

 _You keep digging into me_

 _As if I'm already addicted_

 _Like a maze, there's no exit_

 _I try running the opposite way_

 _But in the end I go to you_

 _You hovering over my head like blanche_

 _Your touch passes me, bewitching me_

 _Though I know it's a bit dangerous_

 _I can't escape, you're like caffeine_

 _Now I have to accept it_

 _Your eyes, body, words, voice, everything_

 _I can't escape, when I snap out of it_

 _I find myself calling out to you_

 _You're beautiful that's why I'm afraid_

 _A deep trap, you're looking at me_

 _I'm already tied up_

 _And going to you_


	7. Going Crazy

_oh oh no_

 _Whoa whoa oh_

 _cha oneun angaecheoreom millyeowa_

 _joyeo oneun sum It's killing me_

 _deonna beorin sangcheoga_

 _gipeojijana jakku aryeo wa_

 _(But it was you)_

 _geunare angmongi tteoolla_

 _ibeonmaneun jeolttae anil kkeorago (Oh no)_

 _himihaejeo ganeun neo_

 _Don't know what you want_

 _jaukaetteon angaega_

 _geochigo seonmyeonghaejeo_

 _pilleumcheoreom seucheo jinan_

 _geojise heunjeokdeul_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo naega micheo_

 _naege neoran jiteun hyungteoman nama_

 _jiul sudo eopge mandeureo_

 _[Baek/All] naega micheo_

 _amureochi aneun pyojeong_

 _Baby, won't you stop?_

 _soyongeopseo neo geuttawi byeonmyeong_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _kkamppakaneun sungan beiji_

 _nalkaroun neoye hyeokkeute hansunganiji_

 _nae nungwa gwi songwa bal So much more_

 _jigeumkkeot mweol bogo deureun geonji_

 _nae momi nae kkeonji tongje an dwae Oh_

 _jaukaetteon angaega_

 _geochigo seonmyeonghaejeo (I let you control)_

 _pilleumcheoreom seucheo jinan_

 _geojise heunjeokdeul_

 _[Chen/All] I hate you_

 _Woo naega micheo_

 _naege neoran jiteun hyungteoman nama_

 _jiul sudo eopge mandeureo_

 _[Xiu/All] naega micheo_

 _Going crazy_

 _Go go going crazy_

 _Going crazy_

 _shimjangeun teojil tteushi ttwigo isseo_

 _(Oh) I wanna know what's next_

 _Adrenaline rush eoneusae onmomeuro peojeo_

 _Don't know what you do to me oh_

 _iseongi allyeo jun seontaegeun hanappun_

 _heundeullineun geon i shimjang_

 _Call me crazy ajik neol weonhae_

 _Up and down like a rollercoaster_

 _ajikdo nan jeongshineul chariji motan geolkka_

 _soyongdorichineun kkamadeukan neupe ppajeo_

 _heoujeok se beon ne beon tto banbokdwegetji_

 _[Chen/All] I hate you_

 _Woo [Chen/All] naega micheo_

 _naege neoran jiteun hyungteoman nama_

 _jiul sudo eopge mandeureo_

 _[Chan/All] naega micheo_

 _Going crazy (Go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Go go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Going crazy)_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo [Baek/All] naega micheo_

 _Upside down nareul da dwijibeo nwa_

 _nado ijen meomchul su eopseo_

 _[Kai/All] naega micheo_

 _Oh oh no_

 _Whoa whoa oh_

 _차 오는 안개처럼 밀려와_

 _조여 오는 숨 It's killing me_

 _덧나 버린 상처가_

 _깊어지잖아 자꾸 아려 와_

 _(But it was you)_

 _그날의 악몽이 떠올라_

 _이번만은 절대 아닐 거라고 (Oh no)_

 _희미해져 가는 너_

 _Don't know what you want_

 _자욱했던 안개가_

 _걷히고 선명해져_

 _필름처럼 스쳐 지난_

 _거짓의 흔적들_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo 내가 미쳐_

 _내게 너란 짙은 흉터만 남아_

 _지울 수도 없게 만들어_

 _[백/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _아무렇지 않은 표정_

 _Baby, won't you stop?_

 _소용없어 너 그따위 변명_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _깜빡하는 순간 베이지_

 _날카로운 너의 혀끝에 한순간이지_

 _내 눈과 귀 손과 발 So much more_

 _지금껏 뭘 보고 들은 건지_

 _내 몸이 내 건지 통제 안 돼 Oh_

 _자욱했던 안개가_

 _걷히고 선명해져 (I let you control)_

 _필름처럼 스쳐 지난_

 _거짓의 흔적들_

 _[첸/All] I hate you_

 _Woo 내가 미쳐_

 _내게 너란 짙은 흉터만 남아_

 _지울 수도 없게 만들어_

 _[시우/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _Going crazy_

 _Go go going crazy_

 _Going crazy_

 _심장은 터질 듯이 뛰고 있어_

 _(Oh) I wanna know what's next_

 _Adrenaline rush 어느새 온몸으로 퍼져_

 _Don't know what you do to me oh_

 _이성이 알려 준 선택은 하나뿐_

 _흔들리는 건 이 심장_

 _Call me crazy 아직 널 원해_

 _Up and down like a rollercoaster_

 _아직도 난 정신을 차리지 못한 걸까_

 _소용돌이치는 까마득한 늪에 빠져_

 _허우적 세 번 네 번 또 반복되겠지_

 _[첸/All] I hate you_

 _Woo [첸/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _내게 너란 짙은 흉터만 남아_

 _지울 수도 없게 만들어_

 _[찬/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _Going crazy (Go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Go go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Going crazy)_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo [백/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _Upside down 나를 다 뒤집어 놔_

 _나도 이젠 멈출 수 없어_

 _[카/All] 내가 미쳐_

 _Oh oh no_

 _Whoa whoa oh_

 _It pushes up to me like thickening fog_

 _Cutting off my breath, it's killing me_

 _These infected wounds_

 _Are getting deeper, they keep aching_

 _(but it was you)_

 _That nightmarish day comes to mind_

 _I tell myself it won't be like that this time_

 _You're fading away_

 _Don't know what you want_

 _The thick fog clears up_

 _And everything's clear_

 _The traces of your lies passing by_

 _Like a strip of film_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo, going crazy_

 _All that's left for me is your deep scars_

 _And they'll never fade_

 _I'm going crazy_

 _Looking at me like it's nothing_

 _Baby, won't you stop?_

 _There's no hope, making excuses like that_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _The moment I blink I'm cut_

 _By your sharp tongue, just like that_

 _My eyes and ears, hands and feet, so much more_

 _What did I even see and hear?_

 _It's like my body's not even mine, I can't control it, oh_

 _The thick fog clers up_

 _And everything's clear (I let you control)_

 _The traces of your lies passing by_

 _Like a strip of film_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo, going crazy_

 _All that's left for me is your deep scars_

 _And they'll never fade_

 _I'm going crazy_

 _Going crazy_

 _Go go going crazy_

 _Going crazy_

 _My heart is racing like it's about to burst_

 _I wanna know what's next_

 _An adrenaline rush, pumping through my whole body_

 _Don't know what you do to me, oh_

 _My reasoning only gives me one answer_

 _But my heart isn't sure_

 _Call me crazy, I still want you_

 _Up and down like a roller coaster_

 _Have I not gotten a hold of myself yet?_

 _I sink into this dark, swirling swamp_

 _Struggling, three times, four times, and it'll keep repeating_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo, going crazy_

 _All that's left for me is your deep scars_

 _And they'll never fade_

 _I'm going crazy_

 _Going crazy (Go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Go go going crazy)_

 _Going crazy (Going crazy)_

 _I hate you_

 _Woo, going crazy_

 _Upside down, you turn my whole world on end_

 _I can't stop now_

 _I'm going crazy_


	8. Walk On Memories

_eoneu nal bicheuro nege daeun moksori_

 _ip matchudeut mollae neoreul kkaeun soksagime_

 _salmyeoshi yeollideon kkumeul dameun ni nunppit_

 _nal gidarin deushi neon miso jieotji Yeah_

 _neoye gyeote sappunhi anja insal geonne_

 _areumdaweotteon geuttaero doragaryeo hae_

 _eoneusae himihaejeo ganeun gieogeul ttara_

 _oneul bam neol deryeogalkke_

 _hayake binnan byeoldeuri gadeuk ssodajin_

 _seolleneun i gireul hamkke georeoga_

 _ni nunttongjaye seonmyeonghi bichin_

 _jamdeun i sesangi nuntteugi jeone_

 _amudo mollae_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _bamsae georeo bwa_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _balkkeoreum danneun gonmada hwanhi pyeolcheojin_

 _geu gil ttara neowa geotgo shipeun areumdaun bam_

 _neol geuriweohamyeo bonaen shigane teoneol jina_

 _dashi naege neoege doragal gihwel jun geoya_

 _yeojeonhi neon gieok sok geudaero_

 _sarangseureon moksori saebyeok gateun ni nunppitto_

 _neoye jageun sontteunge saljjak immatchumhae_

 _saeroun yeohaengeul dashi shijakaryeo hae_

 _meolli seonmyeonghi deullyeooneun seonyureul ttara_

 _oneul bam neol deryeogalkke_

 _[Baek/Chen] hayake binnan byeoldeuri gadeuk ssodajin_

 _(Hmm) seolleneun i gireul hamkke georeoga_

 _ni nunttongjaye seonmyeonghi bichin (Yeah)_

 _jamdeun i sesangi nuntteugi jeone_

 _amudo mollae_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Whoa yeah)_

 _bamsae georeo bwa_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Whoa yeah)_

 _balkkeoreum danneun gonmada hwanhi pyeolcheojin_

 _geu gil ttara neowa geotgo shipeun areumdaun bam_

 _jeomjeom gakkaweojineun i gil kkeute_

 _aju oraen gidoga daeun geuttae_

 _kkumkkweo on naeiri uri ape_

 _hwanhage balga ol teni_

 _nunbushin geumppit haessari gadeuk ssodajeo (Oh)_

 _hwanhage binnan neo areumdaweoseo_

 _(binnan neo areumdaweo Yeah)_

 _nae nunttongjaye seonmyeonghi dama (dama)_

 _jamdeun i sesangi nuntteugi jeone (Oh oh oh) (jeone)_

 _ije nuneul tteo_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Oh yeah yeah)_

 _itji mara jweo_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Oh oh oh)_

 _eonjenga neoye yeopeseo balkkeoreum matchweo_

 _[Baek/Chen] geu gil ttara hamkke geotgo shipeun_

 _[Baek/Chen] areumdaun bam_

 _areumdaun bam_

 _어느 날 빛으로 네게 닿은 목소리_

 _입 맞추듯 몰래 너를 깨운 속삭임에_

 _살며시 열리던 꿈을 담은 니 눈빛_

 _날 기다린 듯이 넌 미소 지었지 Yeah_

 _너의 곁에 사뿐히 앉아 인살 건네_

 _아름다웠던 그때로 돌아가려 해_

 _어느새 희미해져 가는 기억을 따라_

 _오늘 밤 널 데려갈게_

 _하얗게 빛난 별들이 가득 쏟아진_

 _설레는 이 길을 함께 걸어가_

 _니 눈동자에 선명히 비친_

 _잠든 이 세상이 눈뜨기 전에_

 _아무도 몰래_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _밤새 걸어 봐_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it_

 _발걸음 닿는 곳마다 환히 펼쳐진_

 _그 길 따라 너와 걷고 싶은 아름다운 밤_

 _널 그리워하며 보낸 시간의 터널 지나_

 _다시 내게 너에게 돌아갈 기횔 준 거야_

 _여전히 넌 기억 속 그대로_

 _사랑스런 목소리 새벽 같은 니 눈빛도_

 _너의 작은 손등에 살짝 입맞춤해_

 _새로운 여행을 다시 시작하려 해_

 _멀리 선명히 들려오는 선율을 따라_

 _오늘 밤 널 데려갈게_

 _[백/첸] 하얗게 빛난 별들이 가득 쏟아진_

 _(Hmm) 설레는 이 길을 함께 걸어가_

 _니 눈동자에 선명히 비친 (Yeah)_

 _잠든 이 세상이 눈뜨기 전에_

 _아무도 몰래_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Whoa yeah)_

 _밤새 걸어 봐_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Whoa yeah)_

 _발걸음 닿는 곳마다 환히 펼쳐진_

 _그 길 따라 너와 걷고 싶은 아름다운 밤_

 _점점 가까워지는 이 길 끝에_

 _아주 오랜 기도가 닿은 그때_

 _꿈꿔 온 내일이 우리 앞에_

 _환하게 밝아 올 테니_

 _눈부신 금빛 햇살이 가득 쏟아져 (Oh)_

 _환하게 빛난 너 아름다워서_

 _(빛난 너 아름다워 Yeah)_

 _내 눈동자에 선명히 담아 (담아)_

 _잠든 이 세상이 눈뜨기 전에 (Oh oh oh) (전에)_

 _이제 눈을 떠_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Oh yeah yeah)_

 _잊지 말아 줘_

 _Do it do it do it do it do it do it (Oh oh oh)_

 _언젠가 너의 옆에서 발걸음 맞춰_

 _[백/첸] 그 길 따라 함께 걷고 싶은_

 _[백/첸] 아름다운 밤_

 _아름다운 밤_

 _A voice that came to you on light some day_

 _Unknowingly waking you up with a whisper like a kiss_

 _Your eyes slowly open filled with dreams_

 _And you smile at me like you'd been waiting, yeah_

 _I lightly sit next to you and say hi_

 _I want to try to go back to that beautiful time_

 _Following the faded memories_

 _I'll come take you away tonight_

 _We walk along this exciting path together_

 _Covered in stars shining white_

 _Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_

 _In your eyes opens its eyes_

 _So nobody knows_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _Walk all night long_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _This path spreading out wherever we reach_

 _I want to walk along it with you on this beautiful night_

 _I pass through the tunnel of time I spent longing for you_

 _And was given another chance to return to you_

 _You're just like you are in my memories_

 _Both your lovely voice and your eyes like dawn_

 _I lightly kiss the back of your small hand_

 _I want to try to leave on a new journey_

 _Following the melody I can hear clearly from far away_

 _I'll come take you away tonight_

 _We walk along this exciting path together_

 _Covered in stars shining white_

 _Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_

 _In your eyes opens its eyes_

 _So nobody knows_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _Walk all night long_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _This path spreading out wherever we reach_

 _I want to walk along it with you on this beautiful night_

 _As the end of this path draws closer_

 _When an old prayer reaches us_

 _The tomorrow we've dreamed of_

 _Will spread out brightly in front of us_

 _Blinding, golden sunlight spills over us_

 _And you're so beautiful, shining brightly_

 _(Shining brightly yeah)_

 _That I keep my eyes on you and take it all in_

 _Before this sleeping world opens its eyes_

 _Now open your eyes_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _Don't forget_

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

 _Someday I'll want to walk by your side_

 _Along this path on_

 _A beautiful night_

 _A beautiful night_


	9. What You Do ?

_Yeah I want it_

 _Yeah I need it_

 _yego eopshi nae pume angyeo on neo_

 _ni meottaero nal nollimyeon_

 _babocheoreom utge dweneun naingeol_

 _neol eotteoke seolmyeonghal su isseulkka_

 _neon dalla You neomuna You_

 _geu maneun useumgwa neoye beoreutto_

 _sarangseureoweo Say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _ireoke Ooh saranghae Ooh_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby dulmane shigan_

 _What U do?_

 _ireoke Ooh saranghae Ooh_

 _byeonchi mara ni jeonbu da_

 _hangsang geu nunppicheuro nal bwa jweo_

 _iyuneun piryo eopseo_

 _naneun ttak neo hanamyeon dwae_

 _Baby we can go higher_

 _neomane saenggak tto gingin yaegido_

 _nanuja You naegeman You_

 _i bame gidae neol gamssago shipeo_

 _joshimseureopge Say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _ireoke Ooh saranghae Ooh_

 _What (What) U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _[Chen/Kai] Love you right_

 _[Chen/Kai] Baby dulmane shigan_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _ireoke Ooh saranghae Ooh (saranghae)_

 _neon daeche nuguya eojireopge hae_

 _Baby you're so beautiful_

 _deo gakkai wa bwa jom deo neukkil su itge_

 _nan deo gago shipeunde_

 _What U do? (U do)_

 _ireoke Ooh_

 _saranghae saranghae saranghae_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby dulmane shigan_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _ireoke Ooh saranghae Ooh_

 _saranghae_

 _Love you right_

 _Let's stay up all night_

 _saranghae saranghae Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah I want it_

 _Yeah I need it_

 _예고 없이 내 품에 안겨 온 너_

 _니 멋대로 날 놀리면_

 _바보처럼 웃게 되는 나인걸_

 _널 어떻게 설명할 수 있을까_

 _넌 달라 You 너무나 You_

 _그 많은 웃음과 너의 버릇도_

 _사랑스러워 Say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _이렇게 Ooh 사랑해 Ooh_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby 둘만의 시간_

 _What U do?_

 _이렇게 Ooh 사랑해 Ooh_

 _변치 말아 니 전부 다_

 _항상 그 눈빛으로 날 봐 줘_

 _이유는 필요 없어_

 _나는 딱 너 하나면 돼_

 _Baby we can go higher_

 _너만의 생각 또 긴긴 얘기도_

 _나누자 You 내게만 You_

 _이 밤에 기대 널 감싸고 싶어_

 _조심스럽게 Say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _이렇게 Ooh 사랑해 Ooh_

 _What (What) U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _[첸/카] Love you right_

 _[첸/카] Baby 둘만의 시간_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _이렇게 Ooh 사랑해 Ooh (사랑해)_

 _넌 대체 누구야 어지럽게 해_

 _Baby you're so beautiful_

 _더 가까이 와 봐 좀 더 느낄 수 있게_

 _난 더 가고 싶은데_

 _What U do? (U do)_

 _이렇게 Ooh_

 _사랑해 사랑해 사랑해_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby 둘만의 시간_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _이렇게 Ooh 사랑해 Ooh_

 _사랑해_

 _Love you right_

 _Let's stay up all night_

 _사랑해 사랑해 Yeah yeah_

 _Yeah I want it_

 _Yeah I need it_

 _Without warning, you came into my arms_

 _If you tease me, however you want_

 _Like a fool, I start to smile_

 _How can I explain you?_

 _You're different, you, so much, you_

 _All your laughter and even your habits_

 _They're all so lovable, say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _Like this, ooh, I love you, ooh_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby, time for just us two_

 _What U do?_

 _Like this, ooh, I love you, ooh_

 _Never change any part of you_

 _Always look at me with those eyes_

 _No other reason_

 _I just need you alone_

 _Baby we can go higher_

 _Your thoughts and long talks_

 _Share them, you, only to me, you_

 _I wanna wrap around you tonight_

 _Carefully, say yeah_

 _What U do?_

 _Like this, ooh, I love you, ooh_

 _What (What) U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _[Chen/Kai] Love you right_

 _[Chen/Kai] Baby, time for just us two_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _Like this, ooh, I love you, ooh (I love you)_

 _Who are you? You make me dizzy_

 _Baby you're so beautiful_

 _Come closer, so I can feel you more_

 _I wanna go closer_

 _What U do? (U do)_

 _Like this, ooh_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 _What U do?_

 _Got me like, ooh, got me like, ooh_

 _Love you right_

 _Baby, time for just us two_

 _(Let's stay up all night)_

 _What U do?_

 _Like this, ooh, I love you, ooh_

 _I love you_

 _Love you right_

 _Let's stay up all night_

 _I love you, I love you, yeah yeah_


End file.
